In research and manufacturing facilities, there are an ever increasing number of situations in which the number of particles in the air must be kept within specified limitations. Generally, this is accomplished by utilizing air filters having the necessary characteristics to capture the particles.
In one common approach, a layer of flat filters is suspended from a room ceiling, with the filters extending over the entire room area. Typically, air is conducted downwardly from a plenum through the ceiling filters, into the room and then returned back to the plenum by way of outlets in the room floor or the lower portion of the walls. A common way to support the panels is to create a grid of supporting elements which engage the entire peripheral frame of each filter panel. In addition, it is necessary to have an air sealing gasket or sealing gel positioned between the grid elements and the filter panel frames.
It is desirable to improve and simplify the currently used filter support systems.